L'été Bleu
by Alliel
Summary: Et si vos plus surs convictions tombaient bien bas? Et si le terrible secret des Dursley tombé à nu? FIC TRADUITE Alliel Chapitre 2 upload
1. FIN DES COURS

Corrigé du Chapître

Disclaimer: L'univers De Harry Potter est la création de JK Rowling. Cette histoire est mise en place que pour figure d'amusement ! ! 

NDLT: Et oui ce ci est une histoire traduite de Amaliia Milan, d'ou le nom en Anglais:Summertime Blues , l'Eté Bleu, j'espere en tant que traductrice pouvoir vous satisfaire par ma tradution.

Rien ne m'appartient, hormis bien sur la traduction, si vous voulez que je continue, il y a en bas de cette page, un petit bouton bleu, il suffit de presser la souris dessus pour pouvoir me laisser un petit commentaire!

IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-

Je tiens Actuellement dans ma main HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHENIX.

Ce jour tant attendus depuis trois ans a enfin vus le jour!!!!!!

Alliel

._.·´¯`·._.···._.--._...__ ._.·´¯`·._.···._.--._...__ ._.·´¯`·._.···._.--._...__ ._.·´¯`·._.···._.--._...__ ._.·´¯`·._.···._.--._...__

Voilà donc je corrige ce chapitre, il n'est donc pas nouveau ! ! ! Mais si je le corrige c'est que j'ai l'intention de reprendre en main cette fic! Voilà! J'en profite même pour répondre au rewiew…

._.·´¯`·._.···._.--._...__ ._.·´¯`·._.···._.--._...__ ._.·´¯`·._.···._.--._...__ ._.·´¯`·._.···._.--._...__ ._.·´¯`·._.···._.--._...__

****

Chapitre 1: LE DERNIER JOUR DE Cours et retour à la maison

Le bruit d'une cloche signale la fin du dernier jour de cours à l'école des garçons de Smeltings. Dudley Dursley range ses affaires et court le long du couloir pour se rendre à son dortoir. Il a déjà emballé ses vêtements et toutes es autres affaire dans sa lourde valise. Mettre de l'ordre dans son dortoir fut la première chose qu'il entreprit ce matin la. 

Il s'inquiétât juste de vérifier en jetant un bref coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié délibérément .

Alors il pourrait arrivé dans peu de temps --dans leur maison dans le little Surrey mais avant il faudrait faire tout le chemin en compagnie de son père, dans la nouvelle BMW de son ''papa'' -- et pas une seconde de trop tôt ! 

"hé, ancien Big D!" (Ndlt: Je ne pouvais vraiment pas traduire autrement que ca, desolé) dit une voix. 

Dudley regarda en arrière, balayant la chambre du regard jusqu'à qu'il voit Piers Polkiss le dévisageant depuis l'embrasure de la porte. 

"n'oublie pas ton bâton de Smeltings,"

Le bâton de Dudley se trouvé toujours sur son lit. 

"merci," répondit Dudley .

Il evita de dire, "merci, ex-copain,",quel en serait le profit, l'avantage ou l'ironie? Piers semblait avoir les nerfs à vifs et mieux ne fallait ils pas trop le chatouiller, surtout qu' il n'arriverai sûrement pas à mettre son doigt sur la raison. 

Piers et lui avaient été très semblables et surtout ami dans le passé mais aujourd'hui...

Peut-être était celà le problème, pensa Dudley.

Après tout, il -- Dudley Dursley -- avait changé depuis l'année précédente plus que quiconque ne pourrait s'imaginé. 

Il ouvrit à nouveau sa valise et fourra le bâton de Smeltings à l'intérieur ,avec ses affaires. Il lutta longtemps avant de pouvoir enfin la fermer.

Piers traînaient sa propre valise vers la porte. Il cessa d'observer Dudley avec une grimace , celle qui lui assigner personnellement depuis ces derniers temps puis s'exclama:

"il y a quelques mois,Tu aurait pu la fermer en posant ton gros derrière dessus''

"ouais," dit Dudley, poussant sa frange blonde souple hors de ses yeux. C'était vrai. Il avait d'abord été trituré par le régime qu'il se forcait à continuer. C'était avant qu'il ait commencé à voir les résultats. 

Se contentant seulement de quartier de pamplemousse pour le petit déjeuner chaque matin, il était passé par quatre ensembles d'uniformes de Smeltings cette dernière année.

Il n'avait eut aucun mal n'ont plus à s'apercevoir que cette année on l'avait vu dépasser son père de 3 têtes. Mais Dudley s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'être mince apporté son propre lot de problèmes -- comme ne plus pouvoir ce servir de son postérieur comme outils de compressage!

Le père de Dudley attendait devant le portail. Quand il vu Dudley, il lui fit un signe de la main et marcha vers lui pour aller sa rencontre. Un large sourire fendé le visage habituellement violacé de Vernon Dursley.

"Ici, laisse moi prendre ta valise, Dudley," a-t-il haleté, essayant de retirer brusquement la valise de Dudley.

"Non!" Immédiatement, Dudley s'est rendu compte qu'il avait parlé trop brusquement. Son père le regarda, un air perplex passa rapidemment sur son visage.

"Je veux dire, ce n'est pas lourd ou quoi que ce soit," se reprit il.

"Cependant..." Vernon Dursley retira la pression qu'il maintenait sur la hanse de la valise et siffla.

"Tu es bien sur, fils ? Un grand gars comme ça! Qui aurait pensé-"

"Regarde la bas," interpella Dudley, heureux d' avoir trouver une excuse pour détendre l'atmosphère assez tendue. Petunia Dursley descendait a son tour de la voiture pour rejoindre son fils et son mari.

Dudley lui fit un signe de la main.

"Mon petit Duddykins!" s'exclama t'elle en se jetant dans les bras de son fils "Comme tu a grandi!"

Dudley se pencha pour embrasser sa joue.

"moins fort maman," a-t-il chuchoté rougissant. Il n' été sûr que sa mère l'est écouté. Elle avait un mouchoir dans son sac à main,elle le sortit pour se moucher avec emotion.Une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Arrivée à la hauteur de leur voiture, Vernon Dursley jeta aisément la valise dans le coffre de la voiture et puis frotta ses mains ensemble tout en s'exclamant 

"Tout le monde est là ? Dudders!"

Il n'a pas eu besoin de se faire appeler deux fois. Dudley s'est jeté sur la banquette arrière de la BMW platine de son père, brillant de mille feu.

"Oh, mon petit chéri, nous sommes si heureux de te voir revenir, tu nous a tellement manqué, et tu a tellement changé!" sanglota t'elle encore

À l'extérieur de la '' ZONE ECOLE'', Dudley ne se senti pas embarrassé par les paroles tendres de sa mère. 

"J'en n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, vivement qu'on rentre à la maison !," a-t-il dit.

Dans le miroir, il aperçu le visage de son père se rembrunir.

"Malheureusement, Dudder, tu devras attendre un peu. Nous avons un leger detour à faire, tu te souviens?"

"Oh." S'exclama t'il

Dudley savait très bien ce que signifié "Le détour léger" , c'était l'expression de son père pour faire comprendre au reste de la famille qu'ils aillaient chercher son cousin Harry sans mentionner cette école anormale où il suivait ses '' cours''.

Dudley ne s'occupait pas grandement de son cousin en général, il devait seulement le supporter avec le reste de la famille seulement durant deux moins. Harry était, bien ... mystérieux. Et faible. Facilement impressionnable selon lui.. Mais il avait toujours aussi peur de lui. 

Aujourd'hui, cependant il attendait presque avec impatience le retour d'Harry. Pas qu'il avait changé d'avis envers son cousin. Mais peut-être que Harry était la seule personne qui serait capable d'expliquer toutes les choses bizarres qui s'étaient passées dans la vie de Dudley récemment...

_______________ 

Vous en pensez quoi alors ? J'espère que j'ai pas fait trop de fautes. Donnez moi votre avis. Si j ai des rewiew, je continurai de traduire la fic mais si j'en ai pas et ben … je continurai quand même mais je la retranscrirai en grec ! :: Rire Sadique ::

Alliel ( Traductrice)

A suivre...

Rewiew: 

Nono (nono-la-the-boss@caramail.com) :Merci pour le compliment mais la ce n'est pas la suite mais juste le corrigé,j"essaierai de poster un nouveau chapitre.

reyiel:Merci pour ta reewiew, contrairement a ce que tu pourrai penser vu le temps que j'ai mis pour actualiser,tu ne m'as pas decourager…Donc j'ai corrigé ce chapitre et cette histoire et la prochaine sur mon planning de fic…Pour ce qui est des multiples fautes que tu peux trouver j en suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne connais pas de beta_readeur…

*Caro*:Merci pour ta rewiew,ce n'est pas un new chapitre mais une actualisation…

Amaliia Milan:Je suis contente que tu apprécie la trad et je suis désolé de ne pâs actualiser plus souvent.Tu parle bien francais non??

Alliel


	2. La canne de Smeltings

Le matin suivant, l'humeur de la maisonnée était à l'image du temps pluvieux et grisâtre de cette journée d'été Londonienne.

Dudley et ses parents se préparaient pour une journée d'achat sur Londres. Autre que les affaires scolaires de Dudley à renouveler, ses parents voulaient lui acheter plein de présents pour son anniversaire qui aurait lieu dans une semaine, en partie des habits :il n'avait plus aucun vêtements présentables ,hormis ces uniformes, suite à sa perte de poids très prononcée.

"Après tout, Dudders, on ne peut pas te voir dans ces trop larges habits, n'est ce pas?" S'était exclamé sa mère en jetant un des vieux pull de Dudley dans le panier à linge de son cousin Harry.

Harry attrapa le pull en plein vol, grâce à ses réflexes pointus et puis se mit à chantonner doucement :"je suis libre ""je suis libre"…puis il fixa Dudley et parti dans un rire presque hystérique, de quoi s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale. Dudley pensa fortement à ce moment là qu'il était certainement normale par rapport a lui…

- N'oublie pas ton bâton, Dudders réprimanda son père ,voilà je te l'ai descendu. 

- Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de… commença Dudley 

- Un peu de bon sens, fils .Ton uniforme complet sans ton bâton de Smeltings!

Ainsi Dudley prit son bâton qu'il mit sous son bras en se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de l'oublier dans son dortoir.

- Je peux venir avec vous? Entendit soudain Dudley, c'était Harry qui venait de parler.

Au même moment ,sa mère émit un léger bruit synonyme d'un tressaillement évident, tandis que son père regardait fixement son cousin.

- Je ne viens pas pour faire les courses, ajouta Harry rapidement, juste pour aller à Londres, pour rendre visite à un ami.

Ses parents se regardèrent. Ils avaient rencontré quelques-uns des amis de Harry dans le passé et ca n'avait jamais rien rapporté de bon, mais pourtant personne n'osa faire une remarque acerbe sur cette situation.

- Si tu veux, grogna Vernon Dursley.

Harry confirma et monta à l'arrière de la voiture, à coté de Dudley.

Nous étions encore en juin, et malgré le temps sombre, Londres était tout de même bondé de Touriste .De toute manière, même les jours de semaine, durant toute saisons, la place d'Oxford était remplis de monde faisant leur course.

Aujourd'hui il serai très difficile pour le groupe de se déplacer à travers la foule (NDLA:A moins de jeter un sortilège d'entrave à toute personnes ou objets animés pour pouvoir circuler librement…Mais ca serai contraire au décret de l'utilisation de la magie dans une foule remplis de Molduus…),pour vous dire c'était seulement s'ils arrivaient à se déplacer de gauche à droite…

Dudley n'aimait pas trop la foule, d'ailleurs il resta en arrière du groupe…

- Vous les Moldus, tenez des propos très sages! S'exclama une voix derrière Dudley…,il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec un homme à la calvitie naissante et au cheveux roux. Il rayonnait d'enthousiasmes. 

- Dudley, n'est ce pas? Demanda l'homme, je vous reconnaîtrait n'importe ou, mon dieu, vous avez grandi! Je suppose que vous ne vous rappelez point de moi…?Arthur Weasley!

Arthur Weasley avança sa main que Dudley serra avec appréhension. Arrêtés au milieu de la rue, d'autres personnes les poussaient avec mauvaise humeur mais Arthur n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier beaucoup.

Dudley ne s'était pas souvenus le nom de Mr Weasley mais l'avait tout de suite reconnus comme le père des garçons qui lui avait donné des bonbons ayant fait poussé sa langue l'année précédente…C'était lui qui lui avait redonné sa forme original et s'était mille fois excusé pour ses fils.

- Et comment ca Harry? Demanda alors Mr Weasley 

- Très bien, répondit Harry en s'avançant, un sourire aux lèvres. Que faites vous dans le monde Moldus Mr..Weasley? 

- De la recherche !Tu ne peut pas travailler sur les artefacts et objets Moldus si tu ne sais pas comment ils sont vendus et ou. .. En fait, j'écris un rapport sur les sorties de bain Moldus étant affectés par des malédictions de transparence quand il rentre en contact avec l'eau… 

- Comment va Ron? Questionna Harry. Je me rend sur le chemin de Traverse, pour le voir tout de suite. 

- Il sera très content de te voir. Gin et lui ont été très occupé avec Fred et Georges --tu te rappelle de Fred et Georges, Dudley?--(Dudley grogna Comme s'il pourrait oublier!),les jumeaux ont mis en place un magasin sur le chemin de Traverse avec à la vente plein de farces et attrapes. Ron travaille avec eux la plupart du temps, je suis sur qu'il sera très enchanté par cette idée, l'histoire de rattraper un peu le temps avec son meilleur amis.., lui dit encore Arthur en passant sa main dans les cheveux indomptable de son cousin Harry. 

- Et toi ,ce sera ton premier voyage sur le chemin de traverse ?demanda t 'il en s'adressant a Dudley cette fois ci. 

- Non, je veux dire---il ne semblait pas arriver a sortir d'autre mot, il avait l'impression d'avoir mangé un sac entier de caramel… 

- Les achats scolaires de Dudley, l 'aida Harry 

- Oh, c'est magnifique, splendide, extraordinaire !Mr Weasley regarda autour de lui comme s'il s'était attendu à les voir surgir et immerger de la foule. 

- Je dois leur dire bonjour!

Dudley grimaça à la pensée de laisser Mr Weasley n'importe ou prés de ses parents de nouveaux et jugeant par l'expression de Harry, ils semblaient être tout les deux du même avis. Mais la foule ne semblait pas se disperser, au contraire, elle devenait de plus en plus solide.

- Qu'est ce qui se passa! s'exclama Harry en bondissant assez haut pour voir ce qui se passait mais par rapport à la taille, il avait autant de chance que Mr Weasley de voir ce qu'il se passait un peu lus loin… 

- La rue a été barricadé --commenta Dudley après s'être élevé au dessus des autres tête--la police est là. Je crois que c'est une alerte à la bombe.!

La foule était de plus en plus agité, certaines personnes qui avaient compris qu'il ne pouvait plus avancer, essayés de revenir en arrière.

Dudley, Harry et Mr Weasley ont été poussé contre le front d'une vitrine de magasin et n'arrivaient plus du tout à avancer.

- Dis moi Harry, une bombe c'est quoi? Arthur semblait vraiment excité par cette événement. Il n'avait pas encore compris que la dramatique (NdA: Ca ce dit ca??) de la situation.

- Des terroristes qui font sauter des explosifs répondit Dudley.

L'expression polie mais embarrassée de Mr. Weasley fit comprendre à Harry qu'il n'avait pas tout compris et que l'explication n'était pas très utile.

- Des mangemorts version Moldus qui lancent des Avada Kedavra expliqua Harry. 

- Alors que faisons nous encore là? Est ce que se sont tous des terroristes demanda t'il en lançant des regards soupçonneux à tout les Moldus qui l'entourait. 

- Non, mais vous avez raison, il nous faut nous en aller d'ici le plus tôt possible.

Alors qu'il disait ca, un homme en complet marron trébucha et tomba contre eux. Lorsqu'il retrouva son équilibre ,il lança un regard avec une expression meurtrière à Mr. Weasley.

- Il vaut mieux que vous disparaissiez dit Harry tranquillement en s'adressant à Mr. Weasley… 

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser les garçons… 

- Oui vous pouvez, vous devez insista Harry 

- Non pas devant tout ces Moldus! 

- Alors messieurs, vous avez un problème, le menaça l'homme? il était entouré d'une troupe de personne peu accueillante..

Mr Weasley sembla changer de plan puis leur souffla:

- Nous pouvons tous sortir d'ici chuchota t'il. Tu as ta baguette, Harry? Et je vois que Dudley à son-- commença Arthur 

- Euh…Dudley est Moldus, il n' a pas de baguette 

- Mais, sûrement -- mais la voix de Mr. Weasley s'estompa.

Dudley avait soudainement compris ce que Mr. Weasley regardait.

- C'est mon bâton de Smeltings, c' est fait pour taper les gens avec. ajouta t'il.

Le gang devant eux était paré d'arme plutôt menaçante et in ne semblait pas qu'il soit sur le point de céder. En fait, ils avaient l'air de plus en plus terrifiant…

Maintenant Dudley était vraiment très reconnaissant envers son ex-amis Piers Pollkiss pour lui avoir suggérer de ne pas laisser son bâton là-bas.

- C'est épouvantable, nous avons absolument besoin de trois baguette pour faire un triangle, je suppose que deux pourrai faire l'affaire mais ca serai très difficile mais…--il regardait le bâton de Dudley--C'est du chêne demanda t-il alors? 

- Je crois, répondît Dudley. Il ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention à la conversation. Lui et l'homme était occupé à se fixer…L'homme avait dit quelque chose sur son uniforme, apparemment il pensait que son uniforme de petit gâté venant du privée prouvait sûrement qu'il ne savait pas se battre. Dudley avait l'air de vouloir lui faire montrer de quoi il était capable…

- Le Chêne est un assez bon conducteur de magie, susurra Mr. Weasley en fixant nerveusement Dudley

- Maintenant, il faut être vigilant ajouta t'il en lançant un Petrificus Totalus à l'homme qui ne cessait de fixer le cousin de Harry.

Dudley regarda alternativement, avec incrédulité, Mr Weasley et l'homme qui était désormais affalé face contre terre. 

- Bien commença M. Weasley , cela le mettra hors d'état de nuire pendant quelques secondes! Tenez maintenant vos baguettes magiques - bien, le bâton - aussi. Bon. Maintenant… criez avec moi " Domosalta! " 

  
  
Les trois personnages disparurent sur les yeux étonnés de quelques personnes de la foule ayant porté leur regard sur la scène .

L'esprit de Dudley était quelque peu embrumé, moins d'une minute auparavant il se trouvait dans une rue bondée de monde et assaillit de terroristes fou puis tout à coup il se retrouvait sur une estrade, dans un magasin à l'allure légèrement démodée !  
  
Les puits de lumière entraient par les fenêtres minuscules du magasin et il voyait danser les taches de poussière à travers les rayons de soleil.   
  
- Incroyable! S'exclama M. Weasley

- Pourquoi nous trouvons nous chez Ollivander ? On a transplanné ? ?

  
  
M. Weasley frotta son crâne et répondit évasivement. 

- Bien, si nous avions employé trois baguettes magiques, c'est exactement ce qui aurait dû arriver, Domosalta est un charme que nous employons au Ministère pour vérifier d'où les baguettes magiques viennent (NDLT :Comme le numéro de série et l'adresse du fabricant). Il force la baguette magique du propriétaire, la mienne dans ce cas, à nous amener à son endroit de fabrication, c'est à dire ici. Très utile avec toutes les importations illégales de nos jours. Mais °° M. Weasley secoua sa tête °° "Je suis étonné qu'il est travaillé avec – comment 'appelez-vous ca ? – Votre canne de Smeltings ?" 

Dudley a été aussi étonné - et horrifié - par ce que sa canne venait d'accomplir. Il l'a regarda comme se elle s'était métamorphosée en serpent dans ses mains. Avec un sourire Il décida de frapper les gens avec cela plus doucement dans l'avenir. 

- A l'avenir je souhaiterai que le Ministère me prévienne quand ces employés utilisent le sortilège Domosalta dans l'enceinte de mon magasin réprimanda une voix irritable.

Un vieil homme apparut en traversant un rideau noir qui séparé la réserve du magasin. 

- Oh, c' est vous Weasley. Je n 'aurais jamais pu deviner! Et Harry Potter ... ? Tout est en ordre avec vos baguette, j'espère ?J'ai vérifié la Baguette de Mr Potter pour le tournois des Trois Sorciers. 

- Et vous devez être le cousin d'Harry, remarqua M. Ollivander. Ses yeux argentés semblèrent sourire. Dudley, n'est-ce pas ?" Il inclina la tète vers le bâton de Smeltings. Ne trouvez vous pas intéressant de pouvoir mettre un nom sur le visage de quelqu'un grâce à une simple baguette magique ? 

- Ca ? demanda Dudley en montrant du doigt sa canne. "Ce n'est pas-" 

- Je pense que je sais reconnaître mes propres ouvrages manuels quand je les vois, répondit M. Ollivander vivement et peu hargneusement. ("Oh! S'exclama M. Weasley)

M. Ollivander pris la canne et l' examina avec l'affection, en laissant glisser son doigt le long du morceau de bois pour sentir chaque détail sur la surface rugueuse, chaque détail qui différencié ce bâton d'un autre. 

- Oh oui, chêne avec nerf de dragon, conception peu commune, conformément à la demande du Professeur Dumbledore.

Il n'a jamais apprécié l'idée que vous puissiez vous rendre à votre école moldue sans baguette magique . Elle vous a bien servis , j'espère ?

- En vérité il me servait à frapper mes camarades" dit Dudley. Pourtant il pensa que ce n'était pas la chose à dire.

  
M. Ollivander respira bruyamment en pestant contre les parents qui envoyé leur enfant doué de pouvoirs magiques dans des écoles moldues. M. Weasley sembla un peu choqué aussi, mais il était plus optimiste.   
  
– Les gamins vont aller rejoindre mes autres fils au Terrier et je suis sur qu'il rendront Dudley plus confiant envers notre monde. Répondit il à M. Ollivander 

Dudley et Harry se sont regardé mutuellement un air de mécontentent sur leur deux visages. Dudley pensait alors que des que M Weasley s'en irai, Harry le ramènerai dans son Londres natal, alors il pourrait retrouver ses parents dans la rue d'Oxford la ou il les avait laisse.

  
Mais M. Weasley ne semblait pas du tout presse de les abandonne

- Nous allons chercher Ron et Ginny puis nous irons manger au Chaudron Baveur. OK?

  
  
Le chemin de Traverse ne ressemblait a aucune chose que Dudley avait vu jusqu'ici . Au lieu de vêtements normaux, les vitrines montraient de longues robes de toutes les couleurs. Beaucoup d'autre magasin montraient des fioles au contenus mystérieux. Et partout, absolument partout, les gens les plus étranges qu'il n'avait jamais vus essayes de vendre leurs marchandises.   
  
Quand ils se sont rapproches de la cabine ou se trouvaient les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny, Harry se senti tout de suite mieux et plus sur de lui. Des Que Ron l'aperçu lui aussi, il signala a toute la petite troupe de leur arrivée.

- Vous rappelez-vous de Dudley ? demanda M. Weasley avec agitation. 

Les petits sourires satisfaits sur les visages des jumeaux assurent a Dudley qu'ils se souvenaient de lui autant que Dudley se souvenait des Bonbons Longue-Langue. 

- Il vient d'apprendre qu'il est lui même un sorcier!

  
Fred poussa George avec son coude en se tordant de rire. 

- Arrête Papa, ta blague n'est vraiment pas marrante 

- Il est comme nous?" s'est moqué Ron. "Vous rigolez!" 

- Ne faites pas attention a Ron, il est de mauvaise humeur ,il vient de recevoir un hibou d'Hermione qui lui disait qu'elle se trouvait en Bulgarie visitant le pays au bras de ce cher Victor ..Se moqua Fred 

- Que dites vous si nous allions manger un morceau au Chaudron Baveur? 

- Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose que j 'ai entendu ce matin lança Ron en envoyant un regard en biais au jumeaux.   
  
Le Chaudron Baveur commence juste a se remplir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. 

Ron donna un coup de coude a Harry et chuchota .

- Regarde la serveuse la bas, regarde qui c'est!

Lorsque la serveuse en question se retourna pour se rendre aux cuisines elle s'exclama a son tour:

- Arry Potter! Ron Weasleu!

- Hé, Fleur ca va? Questionna Harry.   
  
Les oreilles de Ron se tintèrent de roses puis: 

- Je ne savait pas que tu étais encore a Londres? 

- Eh bien voilà maintenant tu es au courant, c'est un Bonn traveuil pour apprendre votre anglais dit elle en riant avec sa voix fluette. 

- Effectivement c'est une bonne Place Mlle Delacour. Mais connaissez vous Dudley?

Fleur regarda Poliment le cousin de Harry et le questionna:

- Tu es Dudley , je ne t'ai pas rencontre a Poudlard l'année dernière ? 

- Dudley ne va pas a Poudlard mais dans une école moldue. 

- Vraiment ?Très intéressant! 

- Humpf… Dudley semblait lui aussi être en extase devant la beauté de la demi-Velane.   
Sous la table, Harry lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. 

- En fait, Dudley vient juste de découvrir qu'il est un sorcier. Dit Harry

Dudley lui donna à son tour un coup de pied magistral sous la table et très discrètement, mais Harry lui souri en retour, imperturbable. Apparemment il se délecté du malaise de Dudley, Fleur cependant semblait fascinée. Etonnant dit elle

Dudley se sentait vraiment très inconfortable .Il reconnaissait qu'il n'était plus le petit gros et idiot gamin qu'il était avant, mais pourquoi une fille lui parlait elle ?Et particulièrement une fille qui ressemblait à Fleur ! En quatre ans d'études à Smeltings, il n'avait pas eut souvent l'occasion de fréquenter des personnes du sexe opposé…En faite les seules avec qui il avait eut à faire étaient des femmes guerriers en petit bikini bleue qu'il avait rencontrait dans Méga-mutilation II.

Et bien que Fleur arborait un meilleur air que n'importa laquelle d'entre elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer en courant, avec un poignard dans une main et un sabre dans l'autre en essayant de mettre à terre son ennemi grâce à des prises de judo !

Quand Fleur distribua les menus, il se rappela que son ventre criait famine depuis la veille au soir, la seule chose qu'il avait ingurgité ce matin était un misérable quart de pamplemousse. Mais en regardant les jumeaux il demanda si c'était bien prudent d'accepter de manger quelque chose venant d'eux. Le souvenir cuisant que Fred et George lui avait laissé lors de leur dernière rencontre était toujours présent. 

- Pour moi ca sera seulement quelques frites 

- Fites ? demanda Fleur, avec un air d'incrédulité sur le visage 

- Y a pas de Frites ici expliqua Harry 

- Tu devrai prendre des Quiches elles sont vraiment excellentes ! 

- Oui Dudley, elles sont très bonnes, moi aussi je vais en prendre une dit M Weasley en rendant son menu .

Si M. Weasley en prend une ca ne doit pas être si mauvais pensa t'il. Fleur souriait d'une manière encourageante (Ndlt :Moi j'aurai dit encourageante et très patiente)

- Bien j'essaie la quiche dit il avec un peu de remords dans la voix tout de meme.

Aussitôt que Fleur fut hors de portée de voix, Ginny ria sottement en s'exclament :

- Je pense qu'elle t'aime Dudley. 

- Non. °°…°° elle fait ca avec tout le monde, moi je la connais bien mieux que Ginny, je sais de quoi je parle.. dit Ron, bombant le torse.

Dudley ne répondit rien, il sentait que son visage devait entre aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ginny devait avoir tort. Fleur riait juste de lui. Elle l'avait trouvé ridicule. Il était vraiment un idiot. Un imbécile .

- Hey !Dudley, tu as apprécié ma quiche spéciale ? demanda Fleur alors qu'elle emportait le plat vide. Il sembla au cousin de Harry qu'elle avait mis une touche de mélodie en prononçant _Dudley_ .

Il avait dégusté la quiche avec beaucoup de satisfaction, il dut reconnaître par la même occasion que même sa mère ne faisait pas d'aussi bonne chose. De toute manière, sa mère ne lui aurait jamais fait une quiche.

- pas mauvais lui répondit il sans la regarder

Fleur le regarda, rassembla les plats et les chopes de Bierreaubeure puis se rendit vers la cuisine, perplexe et vexée par ce changement d'attitude.

Lorsqu'elle apporta les tasses de Chocolats chauds qu'ils avaient commandaient ce fut dans le silence le plus complet, qui mettait toute la table très mal à l'aise.

Dudley qui d'habitude après chaque repas se sentait somnolent, pensait à Fleur. Il se résolu à lui faire des excuses pour sa grossièreté, mais les excuses n'était pas son fort.

Ginny n'arrêtais pas de lui lancer de drôles de regards assez froids. Les filles comme elle avait un grand pouvoir sur lui. Il se mit encore à penser qu 'elle avait trouvé très amusant de se jouer de lui, elle en avait sûrement rien à faire d'un Moldu comme lui.   
- Cela doit être tout à fait intéressant pour toi, je parle du ait que tu découvres du jour au lendemain que t fais partie de la communauté magique, je suis que tu devrai être étonné?  
Intéressant n'était pas le mot que Dudley aurait choisi. Pour lui c'était plutôt horreur ! C'est vrai qu'il n'imaginait pas le monde magique de cette façon, les gens n'étaient pas tout bizarres a part leur costume .Il ne voulut pas blesser le père des rouquins alors il se contenta d' acquiescer.   
- Ne t'inquiète pas de Dudley, mes fils vont t' apprendre plein de sorts pendant le reste des vacances, je m'arrangerai avec le ministère pour que tu ai la permission de pratiquer la magie, je suis que tu es ravi?  
  
Ca c'était la dernière chose a laquelle il pensait! Faire de la magie! Sûrement il voulait redevenir normal et vite retourner dans le Surrey même quitte a revoir l'autre imbécile de Pollkiss.   
  
Ses parents avaient été calmes au point d'être revêche quand ils étaient partis pour Londres ce matin. Bien que ses parents aient semblé faire des efforts par rapport a Dudley depuis son retour des classes: sa mère ne lui faisait plus aucun compliment, plus de paroles tendres de sa part, aucun coup de poing espiègle de son père. C'était presque la même situation dans laquelle se trouvait Harry continuellement. Il lança un regard oblique à Harry, il était en train de feuilletait un magasine sur un truc qui s'appelait Quidditch, il nota qu'il semblait vraiment être à son aise ici. Harry avait l'air de se sentir chez lui. 

- Je ne sais pas commença t-il 

- Oh, je sais que tu dois trouver ca bizarre , que ta magie se manifeste tout à coup ?Mais elle à toujours était présente en toi. Mais en toute honnête, c'est bien mieux que tu commences à bosser maintenant, surtout à ton âge, lorsqu'elle se manifeste soudainement, elle devient très dure à canaliser si tu ne fais aucun effort pour la ménager.

Dudley fut assez déconcerté lorsqu'il s'aperçut que tout les regards convergé vers lui. Tout le monde semblait vouloir prendre part à la conversation. C'est vrai que Dudley pensait qu'être sorcier n'était pas une bonne chose, ses parents le lui avaient sans cesse répété de multiples fois. On aurait pu dire qu'il n'avait pas développé sons sens critique mais une chose était sur et certaine il se rappeler bien avoir trouvé un queue de cochon sur son derrière après avoir rencontré un immense géant avec un parapluie rose, il se rappelé aussi les bonbons longues langues. Mais c'est vrai que ces divers moments, Dudley n'était pas dans les bonnes grâces de ces sorciers et pour cause, son comportement envers Harry n'était pas très exemplaire surtout en comptant que tout le monde semblait apprécie Harry…  
- Ouais ?  
Harry changea de chaise puis 

- Je voulais juste dire, que d'être magicien n'était pas si nul que ca ! 

- Il n'y a aucun mal du tout tu veux dire, Harry !dit Ron avec une humeur massacrante.

  
  
M. Weasley, cependant, souri avec bienveillance. 

- C'est tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont quelques préjugés à ce sujet là ? Si tu veux je peux leur toucher un mot- 

- NON ! ! ! crièrent Dudley et Harry ensemble. Dudley regarda Harry et Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire désabusé. Ginny se mit à rire sottement puis lui même céda, il explosa d'un rire magistrale qui entraîna le reste de la table.

"La barrière" entre Dudley et Harry ne s'était pas encore effondrée. Mais, même s'il en avait l'occasion, il ne voudrait pas qu'elle le soit entièrement, l'histoire de garder ses distances. 

Cependant, Dudley espérait de ne pas avoir à demander comment rejoindre la rue d'Oxford, il l'accompagnerait seulement quand lui même s'en irai à Privet Drive. Pas besoin de demander son aide, pas besoin de mettre à nus ses faiblesses. Cependant, il était presque 15 heures, et il était fort possible que ses parents aient appelé la police. Ils devaient être sûrement très inquiets puis sa mère devait se sentir mal à l'idée que toutes les bonnes femmes de la rue sachent qu'elle avait perdu son _Dudleynouchet_ .

- Tu devrais peut être rentrer suggéra soudainement Harry juste avant que la maisonnée du Terrier ne passe à Table. 

- Tu pourras dire à tes parents que je ne rentrerai pas avant 19 heures, moi je vais avec Ron, au Terrier. 

- Dudley voudrait peut être dîner avec nous !demanda poliment Arthur.

Tu peux appeler tes parents pour leur dire que tu rentrera bientôt, nous avons un féletone continua fièrement Mr Weasley 

Ron grogna à la remarque de son père.  
- Non, il vaut mieux que je rentre tôt, ils doivent déjà s'inquiéter.

Il pensait à la pile de brochure que son père lui avait donné la veille, elles portaient sur les activités de la Grunnings et son père voulait qu'il les étudie en détail. Il n'avait pas encore commencé, si bien qu'il fut soulagé lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans Londres, devant le Chaudron Baveur .Comment vas-tu rentrer chez toi, mon garçon ?

- Je crois que je vais prendre un Taxi ou prendre le métro. Dit Dudley 

- Si on trouve une station à coté du d'ici ou une ligne de métro ca serait étonnant ! fit remarquer Arthur. 

- En plus je n'ai pas d'argent. °°Dudley ,âpres avoir plonger les mains dans ses poches, venait de s'apercevoir qu 'elles étaient vides. 

- Pourquoi ne prendrions nous pas le MagicoBus ? suggéra soudainement Harry, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux.

Une averse commença à tomber sur Londres et Harry s'empressa de faire montrer à Dudley comment appeler le Bus.

- Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de faire tourner ainsi ta bagu-ton bâton et de viser le sol…

Avec hésitation, Dudley procéda de cette façon et aperçu pour la première fois des personnes, un peu plus en arrière faire la même chose, des sorciers enveloppés dans des chaudes robes noires et une jeune fille blonde. Fleur.

Mais avant qu'elle eut le temps de les rejoindre, les MagicoBus était déjà la et ouvrait grand ses portes à ses voyageurs. Le Bus en question était immense, d'une couleur pourpre et se composait de deux étages. Il se posa sur la rue dans un boucan infernal, et Dudley se demanda tout de suite pourquoi les gens dans la rue ne les fixaient pas comme des terroristes fous. Mais Dudley avait vu ce jour la tant de choses, étranges et inquiétante, mystérieuse que cette arrivée explosive et soudaine ne l'étonna pas plus que ca.

Cependant, il était habitué au bus Moldu dans lesquels les contrôleurs et les conducteurs n'accueillaient pas leurs passager avec autant de gentillesse et de politesse .Le bus démarra alors comme un boulet de canon et malgré sa surprise, il remercia intérieurement le conducteur de s'être envolé :Il apercevait Fleur qui se rapprochait du Bus. Il s'en voulait quelque peu. 

- Bienvenu dans le service de Jour du MagicoBus !Mon nom est Stan Rocade et je serai votre conducteur aujourd'hui. Dites nous juste ou vous voulez aller et je vous y emmènerai. OK, Neuville ?

Dudley et tout les Weasley se retournèrent pour voir a qui s'adresser Stan mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le MagicoBus.

- C'est une longue histoire murmura Harry .Salut Stan! 

- Alors tu vas ou aujourd'hui, Neuville ?" a demandé Stan. 

- Little Surrey, au 4 Privet Drive dit Dudley 

- Pas moi! s'exclama Harry.

Dudley a tout de suite pense qu'Harry avait vraiment l'air d'être soulage de ne pas rentrer avec lui a Privet Drive.

- Mon cousin doit rentrer a la maison. 

- Le Cousin de Neuville ?Il habite dans ce jolie quartier avec plein d'arbre? Celui ou jetait venue de prendre il y a deux ans? Demanda t'il en souriant a Dudley.

LA description convenait a Dudley, il parlait sûrement de Little Whinging. Tout de même il hésita a confirmer ses dire, on ne sait jamais de quoi sont capables se gens la! Imaginez qu'il le fasse échouer dans un petit village pittoresque, en Ecosse du Nord, en Mongolie ou tout paysage ressemblant de prés a Little Whinging mais qui ne l'était pas!

- Euh … Commença t'il 

- C'est ca! Confirma rapidement Harry. Il va a Privet Drive. 

Le Magicobus fit une violente embardée puis Stan revint vers eux.

- C'est ta baguette magique demanda t' il a Dudley en désignant du doigt sa canne. 

- Euh! Ouais dit il, il tenait toujours le bâton de Smeltings, puis l' mit timidement derrière lui. 

- Elle est vraiment grande! Dit Stan avec une once d'admiration dans la voix. 

- Bien sur, ce n'est pas la taille des baguettes ordinaires, ca c'est une question!

La voix froide qui avait prononcée ces paroles se tenait en arrière du bus, et sa voix résonnait encore dans les oreilles de Dudley. 

Fleur était debout, devant l'entrée du MagicoBus qui s'était arrête une minute auparavant.

Instinctivement, Dudley s'est levé pour aller l'aider a sauter sur le marche-pied mais elle l'ignora royalement.

- Je voudrai aller sur le Chemin de Fentiman, a VoxHalls.

Harry et Ron notèrent qu'elle avait prononce cette phrase avec cette voix impérieuse qui lui était propre a Poudlard.

- Bien sur, nous nous y rendons toute suite dit il

Mais lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur elle, son attitude changea du tout au tout.

- Bien sur chérie.

Dudley haussa les épaules mais Harry regardait Stan avec inquiétude qui semble avoir oublier ses devoirs de conducteur alors qui s'en allait bras dessus bras dessous avec Fleur, au première étage.

- C'est normal, c'est une demi Velane .Il est parti 

- Parti?

A l'idée de rentrer au Terrier avec les Weasley, Dudley se sentait deja mal. 

- Alors je fais quoi? 

- Dors.


End file.
